


Comforting Words

by yarboyandy



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick speaks in Romanian!!, Father-Son Relationship, The Circus - Freeform, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarboyandy/pseuds/yarboyandy
Summary: Robin saved Batman from falling, Batman saves Robin from a flashback.





	Comforting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in the same week?!?! What!!
> 
> Like before, mostly written in school. Sorry if its not as good as my other works before.
> 
> I might work on a sequel to “Box of Love Letters” or a prequel. Who knows! Only issue is that Charlie could be considered an “oc” (i made him up just for the first story) and i dunno how interested people would be in that.
> 
> Also I’m sorry if my Romanian is off in the story- I know none and have no friends that speak it. Translations will be in the end notes.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry if this isn’t an accurate depiction of a flashback. I wrote somewhat based off my own experiences. Thanks!
> 
> Don’t forget to comment what u thought!
> 
> EDIT: fixed them nasty spelling errors ;P

Batman blinked his blurred and watery vision away slowly, the sound of gargled language began to overpower the ringing in his ears. Was he underwater? It didn’t feel like it, he could also feel the cold January air in his wet nostrils.

He realized there was a very tight grip on his left hand, someone was rubbing their thumb across the palm. Confusion came over him when he felt a warm drop of water land near the corner of his mouth, making it twitch. The gargled voice began to speak again.

“am nevoie de tine” it said, it’s voice sounded anguished. “Tata….”

“What?” Batman cringed, he shut his eyes and began to sit up. ”I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“Tata!” The voice shouted. “firele, s-au rupt”

“Uhg, give me a second would you?” Batman grumbled, rubbing his head. He slowly blinked his eyes, his vision turned from blurry to clear slowly. “Would you tell me what's going on?” 

To his surprise, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him, squeezing him. He felt something wet soak into the cape over his shoulder as the shaking body held him.

“Nu-i voi lăsa să te ia” the person whispered. “nu te voi lăsa să pleci”

Batman quickly realized what was happening. It was Robin was having a flashback.

Batman should have told Robin to stay home when he found out that the Joker’s next big plot was at the old fair grounds, he knew it was still too early for Robin even be in the presence of a big top. 

But Robin knew the big top like the back of his hand. He knew where every sandbag was, what kind of wood the support beams were, and where every possible exit was. It was almost stupid not to bring him. 

With a supportive shoulder squeeze, Batman was glad to see Robin was able to enter the big top without hesitation. Batman watched him carefully to make sure his emotions weren’t getting the better of him while he fought, but was quickly distracted by Joker climbing the Trapeze ladder.

Of course, without a second thought, Batman ran after the Joker up to the top. The two exchanged a few punches and insults, not keeping the best eye on the area around them.

The Joker managed to get in a lucky hit, causing Batman to stumble back. It was too late when he realized that he was stepping on air, as he began to descend downwards.

He heard Robin yell something as the Joker got away. Batman shut his eyes, not wanting to know when the ground caught up to him. Something strange happened, as something soft collided with him, rolling with him across the dirt floor, making his arrival to the ground not as terrible as he expected. His attempt to fight the urge to black out was weak, as he quickly had slipped into darkness.

Batman quickly shook off the nausea, tightening his arms around Robin. 

“Shhh it’s ok. It’s ok, I’m right here.” He whispered, petting Robin’s head.

 

“sunt speriat” Robin sobbed, hitching his breath. “Eu vreau sa merg acasa”

Batman cursed at himself for never learning Romanian. He always told Robin to keep up with his language studies, but he himself slacked on learning his son’s native language. 

Robin had always been a fine english speaker, almost completely fluid when he moved in with Batman. A side from a few words and sentence being a bit mixed up, there was never a real issue. He only spoke Romanian once and awhile, making Batman stupidly think he only needed to know a handful of words and phrases.

The night terrors or flashbacks had never gotten to the point of Robin talking in fluid Romanian though, it was usually just enough for Batman to piece the meaning of the words together. This was a new experience and he didn’t quite know how to handle it.

“It’s ok Robin, you saved me.” Batman rubbed his back. “I was just knocked out ok?”

“Tata…” Robin whimpered. “Te rog, nu-i lăsa să ne separăm.”

Batman blinked in shock. He knew what Tata meant, Robin must have thought Batman was his father who had fallen from the trapeze.

_“Don’t touch him! he needs me. He only speaks Romanian!”_ The phrase came rushing back to Batman, the sight of barely eleven year old on his knees next to his parents mangled bodies, hands covered in their blood as he tried to get the sympathetic cops away from his family. He remembered the look in his eyes, the look of rage, that shined through even with the ocean of tears flooding over. Batman gritted his teeth.

Batman squeezed his son harder, not sure what to do but hold him. His brain was still out of sorts from being knocked out, he was struggling to even remember what he did to calm his son down during one of these terrors.

Looking around nervously, he peeled Robin away from his shoulder. His face was red and his eyes glassy with tears. Batman glaced around one more time before carefully unknotting Robin's mask and removing his cowl.

“What's your name?” Bruce asked, slowly remembering what he had to do. 

“Richard Grayson.” Dick sniffled.

“How old are you?”

“Elev- no. Fifteen.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“My father.” Dick wiped his eye with his glove, his accent fading. “My adoptive father.”

“Good.” Bruce whispered, pulling Dick back into his chest and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Dick nestled in between his father's arms, his breathing calming down. Bruce continued to run his fingers through his sons hair. “You’re safe, I’m safe.”

“I know.” Dick choked. “But you really scared me.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Bruce kissed the top of his head. “You did a great job of saving me though.”

Dicks fingers dug into Bruce’s cape, holding his tears back.

“I thought you were him.” He whimpered. “All those voices came back, I felt the hands trying to take me away….from him-or you- I’m not sure.”

“Shhh…” Bruce soothed. “No ones taking me away from you.”

“Good.” Dick nestled in a bit closer. “Flashbacks suck.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Bruce sighed, remembering all of his own. “But I’ll always be here to comfort you.”

“Mmmm.” Dick hummed, his eyes closing. “ ‘ts good.”

He was probably exhausted, it was two in the morning after all. Bruce didn’t blame him though, having to beat up seven bad guys before having a violent flashback would drain anyone.

Bruce took his cape off and wrapped it around his now sleeping son. Hoisting him up, he began to walk back outside to the batmobile.

After Placing Dick down gently in the front seat, he carefully put the mask back on over the boys eyes.

“Joker…?” Robin stirred. “He got away”

“Thats ok, ol’ chum.” Bruce cupped his face. “We’ll get him tomorrow.”

Robin nodded, slipping back into sleep. Bruce put the cowl over his face again.

While the Jokers plans did worry him, and he neglected to look for any clues, he decided that Dick was more important than any clown. Despite his oath to crime fighting, he knew that family always came first. His son came first.

“I’ll always be here, Kiddo.” Batman whispered, nestling his hair. “You can always count on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS (in order of appearance :o) )
> 
> “I Need you.”
> 
> “Father”
> 
> “The ropes broke”
> 
> “I will not let them take you.”
> 
> “I won’t let you go.”
> 
> “I’m scared”
> 
> “I want to go home.”
> 
> “Please don’t let them separate us.”


End file.
